


you fire me all the way

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: They were left with nothing but uncomfortably high legal fees and a knick in their reputation. To teach him a lesson (on a professional level) Mike has been put on file room duty for a month. The added denial is Harvey's personal choice of punishment. These two things... they do not mix.





	you fire me all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



> This is for the amazing [sal-si-puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes) whose D/s series is just to die for. Go read it! Go now! 
> 
> It's inspired by [this gif set](https://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/post/159712846101/aprilinparis92-going-directly-to-the-file-room) and it just wouldn't let me go.  
> The title is from "Long Live the Renegades" by The Answer

Mike knows he's in trouble even before the words are past his lips.

Running his mouth off to Harvey was never the best idea but it's even worse after the royally botched case against ProSpec Entertainment which had been dismissed in court due to a technicality.

It hadn't been Mike's personal fault but had he thought more with his brain than with his dick, he might have caught the mistake in time and they could have settled with the high profile sports management firm. Which was what made it almost personal for Harvey. Had they settled, he might been able to negotiate legal representation for half a dozen of the USA's top athletes.

Instead they were left with nothing but uncomfortably high legal fees and a knick in their reputation. To teach him a lesson (on a professional level) Mike has been put on file room duty for a month. The added denial is Harvey's personal choice of punishment. These two things... they do not mix.

Some days are worse than others. For the most part, Mike is able to keep it together but sometimes - especially when Harvey gets purposefully bossy - he can get barely conceal his constantly semi-erect cock. Which actually makes him grateful he's holed up between rows of shelves instead of sitting in his little glass box for the world to see.

Mike hasn't come in almost two weeks and in moments of self-reflection, he feels inanely proud of it. It's the longest he's gone without and while he oh so desperately wants to, he has his mind set on staying strong. The punishment he would receive if he did break his promise is only a reason in the margins. He's doing this for himself and for Harvey.

So when he stands there in front of Harvey's record collection, running his mouth over some band he's honestly never heard of but who have the most atrocious album cover, he knows he has it coming. Frat boy pun intended.

Harvey grabs him by the elbow which hurts little more than it should and drags him off to the file room.

“I’m sorry, Harvey, I shouldn’t have…”

“Be quiet.” Harvey’s tone isn’t harsh, it’s actually quite collected, but Mike knows that he means it and won’t allow any more comebacks.

So Mike just nods in response, making it the wordless “Yes, Sir” they use around the firm and in public.

The file room is as empty as Mike has left it, his little makeshift desk in the back cluttered with heaps of files. As soon as the door closes behind them and Harvey locks it, Mike crosses his wrists in the small of his back and lowers his head.

“You know why you’re here?” Harvey asks, his tone neutral.

This time Mike uses uses his words. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Tell me.”

“I ran my mouth when I shouldn’t have.”

“That’s right. We’ve talked about this, haven’t we?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“You already said that.” Harvey walks around him and leans against Mike’s desk. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives Mike a once-over that makes Mike’s skin crawl with anticipation. “You know I love our banter and I will never forbid you to speak your mind. You’re far too smart for that. But you also know how I feel about disrespect.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mike’s mouth waters but he refrains him licking his lips. 

“Especially when it comes to the workplace,” Harvey says as if Mike hasn’t spoken at all.

Mike nods quietly, lowering his head even further. 

“Come here,” Harvey says, motioning for the spot just at his feet. 

Mike moves almost hesitantly until he reaches that spot. He still doesn’t look at Harvey and his posture stiffens ever so slightly when he feels the warmth radiating off Harvey’s body.

“Don’t move. Just follow my lead.” 

Harvey leans into him then and presses a kiss to his lips. It’s soft and slow at first and a little contradictory to the looming punishment. Almost too gently, Harvey tongues into Mike’s mouth. He doesn’t need to push for dominance because Mike gladly gives it to him. Soon after, the kiss becomes sloppy and messy. Harvey breaks it when Mike moans against his lips.

“I want you to come,” Harvey says as casually as if he’s just asked Mike for a paperclip.

“But…” That’s as far as Mike gets when Harvey holds up a hand.

“Excuse me?”

Mike clears his throat and shifts a little on his feet. “Sir, may I ask a question?”

“You may.”

“I thought I wasn’t allowed for the entire month. Why now?”

A smile touches Harvey’s lips. It’s an almost sympathetic look. “Because it’ll teach you a lesson. This isn’t a reward. It’s punishment.”

Mike swallows again, then nods. “I understand, Sir.”

“I know you do.” Harvey presses another peck to Mike’s lips who hasn’t even time to respond to it before Harvey pulls back again. “Now… you might want to get to it. I don’t have all day. And neither do you.” 

With one hand around Mike’s arm, Harvey pulls him closer until their bodies are actually touching and pushes one knee up between Mike’s legs.

“You’re not going to use your hands. You won’t touch yourself,” he instructs, his tone still impossibly gentle. “Just like this.”

Mike’s already half-hard cock stands to full attention at the order, straining against his pants, and the tiniest moan escapes his lips. “Yes, Sir.”

“Go on, then.” Harvey plants his other foot on the floor for balance while pushing forward with his knee, drawing another moan from Mike. “Ten minutes.”

Mike wouldn’t need ten minutes. If he were allowed to use his hand, this would be over in well under a minute. 

A few months back he would have been embarrassed by it but ever since they had started this, embarrassment (and sometimes dignity) didn’t mean much anymore. Being with Harvey turned him on like nothing else. Whether they were actively engaging in a session, just fucking lazily on a Sunday morning, making out on the couch, cooking dinner, going over files, or whether Mike was just watching Harvey lost in thought chewing on a pen … anything could get him going. All it took was a word from Harvey (most of the time not even that), and he was willing and more than ready.

With his arms still crossed behind his back - thankfully Harvey is helping with that by keeping his fingers locked around Mike’s bicep - Mike shifts closer, adjusting his position. A shiver rolls through his body when his cock aligns with the spot where Harvey’s thigh meets his hip, slotting against him for the perfect amount of friction. 

Mike’s mouth falls open when he first moves his hips, pushing up against Harvey’s leg. His cock twitches in perfect response to the sensation and he can already feel the first drops of precome soak into his boxers. He rolls his pelvis again, applying a little more pressure this time and his knees almost give out.

This elicits a little laugh from Harvey and he leans forward to kiss Mike again, quick and just on that side of chaste. “You won’t last, will you?” 

Mike shakes his head as he moves again, beginning to set a slow rhythm, one that might not make him come just now. 

It’s a weird sensation. One might think that after two weeks he’s desperate to come (he is) but at the same time, he doesn't want to waste this (he probably will). Like Harvey has said, being allowed to - no, told to - come today isn’t a reward for Mike. He doesn’t get permission because he has pleased Harvey but because he has misbehaved. This isn’t going to make him feel good, and even if it does, it’ll always have that taste to it. He didn’t please Harvey.

Harvey’s other hand closes around Mike’s bicep, holding him in place so that he only part he’s able to move is his hips. Mike does so in a lazy pace, slowly grinding up against Harvey’s thigh. 

“It’s going to be beautiful,” Harvey teases him, knowing that it won’t feel that way for Mike. “You can go faster. Don’t hold back.”

Mike wants to hold back, wants to at least make it a good show for Harvey, but when Harvey increases the pressure of his knee against him, he follows the order. His speeds up his rhythm, the rolls of his hips becoming more uneven.

“That’s better. No point in wasting time.” Harvey kisses him again, a quick sweep of his tongue against Mike’s. “Now look at the mess you’re making.”

Mike looks down to see the wet spot staining his pants, the fabric already sticking to his cock. Heats rises into his cheeks at the sight of it and he buries his face against Harvey’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he murmurs, making his own words feel ridiculous as he keeps on grinding against Harvey’s thigh as if he’s in heat.

“You should be.” Harvey kisses the top of his head. “But I love seeing you like this. You’re just so fucking beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Mike replies, barely able to form the words.

“Are you close?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How close?”

“Very.”

“Ask for permission.”

Mike moans loudly against Harvey’s shoulder, a sound of frustration and almost agony. “May I come, Sir?”

Harvey huffs a little laugh. “Just a little more. Tell me when you can’t hold it any longer.”

With his teeth grit so hard that he muscles in his jaw ache, Mike keeps up his rhythm, his body following Harvey’s orders better than his own mind does. He humps him in abandon. There are no other words for it. There is no dignity in this any more, just Mike trying to hold on, trying not to spill himself just yet. He won’t add this to the list of things to be punished for.

“Please, Sir…” he pants desperately.

“Full sentences, Mike.”

“Please, Sir, may I come?” It comes as one run-on line but Mike doesn't care much for enunciation right now.

“I’ll give you permission but you’re going to ruin your orgasm. Am I clear?”

“Yes, yes. Please…” Mike doesn’t care much for satisfaction either as long as this stops.

“You may come now.”

It takes Mike’s three more rolls of his hips. “Coming, Sir…”

Harvey withdraws his thigh then, pushing Mike back to arm’s length. Mike’s knees almost give out as the orgasm rips through him, making him spill himself into his pants. His hips are bucking into empty air. With no fingers, mouth or ass around his cock, without Harvey’s leg pressing against him for friction, he does come, and he comes hard, but it holds no release. Instead it’s just pathetic and useless.

“Please,” Mike whimpers helplessly, writhing against Harvey’s hold but it’s to no avail. He comes some more, his come hot and sticky, creating a right mess in his pants.

“You’re doing great, Mike. You can do this. Just let it happen.”

Mike almost growls at him then, giving in to the last few shocks of his orgasm. Then he slumps against Harvey who draws him in, wrapping his arms around Mike’s still twitching shoulders. 

“That’s it,” Harvey soothes him. “I got you. I’m right here.”

“Thank you.” Mike sounds feeble and he buries his face against the crook of Harvey’s neck. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I have to thank you. You’re amazing.” Harvey runs a hand through the hair in the back of Mike’s neck. “And that was beautiful.” He hand moves lower, drawing slow circles in the small of Mike’s back. “Calm down now. Take a deep breath.”

Mike nods weakly, trying to focus on Harvey’s words. His entire system is still strung high and while he has had an orgasm, he doesn’t feel the much needed satisfaction. Instead, he is still hard, almost painfully so, and he wants nothing more than to get rid of the uncomfortable tension in his body. He knows it’s not going to happen.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asks after a while. When Mike nods again, Harvey chides him with a click of his tongue. “Use your words, Mike.”

“Yes, I’m good.” Mike straightens, brushing a stray tear from his cheek. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you for my punishment.”

“Can you go back to work now?”

“Yes. Yes, I can.”

“Good. You might want to stay here for the rest of the day because you’re not going to clean yourself up. Am I understood??”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harvey kisses him then. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I do.” Mike smiles against Harvey mouth. “And I love you.”

The kiss deepens again and this time Mike takes the lead. Or least, Harvey lets him.

When they pull apart, Mike straightens his clothes as best as he can (which is useless given the unmistakable stain in his crotch), then rounds the desk and sits down. 

“By the way-” Harvey smooths a hand over his tie “-if you want to put your big mouth to use… I’ll be working late today.”

Mike can’t help the grin. “I’ll be considering that, Sir. Thank you.”

“I might not even add another two weeks to your denial, so… you better be good.”

“Always am, Sir. Always am.”


End file.
